Fighters Love
by Nique-Mellark
Summary: Being a professional fighter is never easy its filled with blood, pain, scars, etc. Professional MMA fighter Katniss Everdeen who had a troubled past try to find who she is in fighting, follow her through her journey when she meets a handsome trainer who turns her life around in a way Katniss never knew was possible. Please give it a chance.!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: I know some of you are probably thinking: Wait don't you have another story that you haven't finished? And the answer to that would be yes, I do have another story that I didn't finish and I am actually deleting that story because I just wasn't feeling it anymore. I didn't know where the story was going and I wanted to make sure it was the best for you guys so I was like fuck it and I started a new story. So, if you guys hate me after stopping my first story I understand but I would really like it if you guys give me another chance and read this story called "Fighters Love" I would really appreciated. Well here goes nothing.. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Suzanne Collins owns everything.**

* * *

_Made a wrong turn once or twice_

_Dug my way out, blood and fire_

_Bad decisions, that's alright_

_Welcome to my silly life_

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood_

_Miss 'No way, it's all good'_

_It didn't slow me down._

_Mistaken, always second guessing_

_Underestimated, look I'm still around_

**Katniss (POV)**

My eyes lock with cold, hard green eyes which belong to my opponent Clove Miller. I give her my signature cold, dark stare back and I mentally prepare myself for what I am about to encounter considering Miller is the Ultimate MMA Champion. Even though she's one of the best in the Country I still don't feel intimidated, I see the lights go dim twice which I know is the signal that we are about to fight, I step in the ring and look to my mentor Haymich and he just nods knowing that I know what to do. The ref signals for me and Clove to shake hands before me start but it only ends up being a quick slap of the hands, as the ref begins saying our names and announcing that if I win I will be the new Women's MMA Champion For Panen. I take this time to get my thoughts together and to try and remember the only thing that gets me in destroy mode. I slow my breathing and hope that Miller is prepared for the fight of her life.

Ding.

_FLASHBACK:_

_"Please, just leave me alone" I say as loud as I can, hoping that he won't beat me anymore than he has already. I can feel the blood seeping through the back of my hand and im too scared to look at the gash he made on my arm. I made the mistake of not having dinner cooked, house cleaned, and looking presentable by the time he got home from work._

_"Oh no no no, I don't think you learn your lesson yet." he picks me up my hair and throws me on the bed. I already know what happens next. He gets on top of me and grabs my face hard so I'm forced to look at him in the eyes. "Is it so hard to be a good girlfriend and do what I ask of you, haven't I treated you nice. Gave you everything you ever wanted, a house, nice clothes, nice car and all I ask is that when I come home is that I have dinner waiting for me. Is that too much to ask Katniss?" when I don't answer I receive a slap to the face._

_" Answer me you worthless whore" I whimper in response, froze in my own fear and just wanting to wake up and see that this is all a horrible nightmare. He punches my stomach and I scream out in pain, he puts a hand over my mouth and gives me an evil smile._

_"I'll tell you what Kitty, since all you seem to do is scream I'll put your vocal cords to use and make you do more than just scream." I shake my head vigorously but this only makes him undress me faster and before I know it im meant with excruciating pain, he laughs at my pureness and just keeps moving in and out. Tears stream down my face as I try my hardest not to scream, I try to move but he is bigger and stronger than me and just when it seems that this has been going on for hours and hours he finishes and pulls out of me._

_He takes a break and then tells me too prepare to a second round when his phone rings, I silently thank whoever is calling him while he gets off of me and goes to answer his phone in the corner of the room I can't really hear who he's talking to but one thing he says sets me off. "Yeah, I had to teach her a lesson... Well of course the little whore... I mean her pussy was basically begging for more... (He laughs) Yeah I know, now only if that pretty little sister of hers was still alive man I would show her a different world."_

_I jump off of the bed, the only thing that I see is him and before I know it I hit him with a desk lamp he, falls to the ground with a loud thud and im on top of him banging him over the head with a desk lamp over and over again. I stop when I see that the lamp and all bloody, I wipe my face and get off of him and stand over him, but I keep replaying those words in my mind, I start punching and kicking him all over wanting him too suffer as much as I have over these 3 years of hell. I never had the guts to do this before but NOBODY talks about Prim like that... NOBODY._

_I look at his motionless body and walk to the bathroom and take a shower, I get dressed and take all the money in his wallet and pack a small bag. I light a cigarette and go to stand over his body again._

_"Now who's the bitch Marvel." and I spit on him. I run down the stairs and on my way out the door I grab the car keys and get in the car and drive away and never look back._

_END OF FLASHBACK._

STOP! KATNISS STOP! I come back to reality and I'm meant with the ref in front of me with Haymich holding my arms behind my back. I look down and I see medics around Cloves unconscious body. I widen my eyes, I didn't think I would go this far. I walk out of the ring and I am met with reporters asking me a million questions, I push through them and go to my personal room where I prepare for matches. I close the door and look myself in the mirror and where I use too see a toy, weak, pathetic girl who would take beats from Marvel and apologize for everything but now I see is cold, hard, soulless eyes staring back at me, I look away from the mirror when Haymich walks in.

"You did good Sweetheart; I thought you were going to kill that Miller girl." Haymich says to me trying to lighten up the mood.

"I kept seeing him Haymich, over and over again." I whisper almost inaudible.

Haymich takes a seat next to me and pulls me close to him and I lay my head on his shoulder. "I know sweetheart, but that's not your life anymore. He can't hurt you anymore and I'll be damned if I let you sit here in self-pity over something you couldn't control at the time." He stands up and looks at me. "Now I'm going to go back out there and talk with the reporters and tell them that you need some time to take in that you're Champion, but tomorrow I expect you to be recovered and ready to train." and with that he walks out.

I'm not surprised that Haymich is giving me tough love; he's always been like that. He was the first person I learned trust when I came to Panem it just came naturally, he's like a father figure for me. When I told him what happened the first thing he did was give me a high five for beating the shit out of Marvel, then he let me cry it out on his shoulder like a baby and stay at his house while I wallowed in self-pity then one day Haymich came into my room and told me to get up he told me that he was going to help me relieve some stress and that's how I got into MMA. First it was kicking boxing then it gradually turned in to MMA, it really helped take my mind off of things and I learned that fighting was the only way to survive and deal with things. So when I got enough money I moved 2 house down from Haymich and started training with him ever since.

I get up and look back in the mirror. I should be happy, I got wanted to be Champion and show people that im strong and not a pathetic girl, but even with the money, fame, and medals. I can't figure out one thing. Under this entire tough exterior...

Who is Katniss Everdeen.?

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Hate it... Love it... please review and let me know. I will update as soon as I can. I really like where this story is going and don't worry, Cato will be coming up soon:)... Until next time.**

**The song at the beginning was not mine; I don't own that song... But someone does, review with the artist and song title of the song you think that it is and I will give you a shout out in my next chapter and you will be featured in "Fighters Love" in some way... Once again I DO NOT OWN THE SONG. ALL RIGHTS TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNER.**

**-Nique**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Im so sorry that I didn't update last night when I promised but my internet wasn't working so I gave up for the night. But here is the chapter that you all have been waiting patiently for, I am truly sorry is this sucks but tried to rush it so I would get it done by tonight I hope you guys like it. **

**Disclaimer: We all know that I own nothing.**

* * *

I walk out of my PR (personal room) and am met with reporters and flashing lights, feeling over whelmed I push through them trying to get out of here as quick as I can. I start into a sprint out the door and don't stop until I reach my car, I get in and just sit there staring out the window then let out a excruciating scream and bang my hands against my window after I get that out my system I take a deep breath and start my car and drive away. I drive until I find my destination which is by a cliff, I park my car intentionally leaving my windows open, put a CD in and turn it full blast, go to the edge of the cliff and do the only thing that I know will help me clear my head. I start singing.

_I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath_

_Scared to rock the boat and make a mess_

_So I sat quietly, agreed politely_

_I guess that I forgot I had a choice_

_I let you push me past the breaking point_

_I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything_

_You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)_

_Already brushing off the dust_

_You hear my voice, you hear that sound_

_Like thunder going to shake the ground_

_You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)_

_Get ready 'cause I've had enough_

_I see it all, I see it now_

_[Chorus]_

_I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire_

_'Cause I am a champion and you're going to hear me roar_

_Louder, louder than a lion_

_'Cause I am a champion and you're going to hear me roar_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_You're going to hear me roar_

_Now I'm floating like a butterfly_

_Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes_

_I went from zero, to my own hero_

_You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)_

_Already brushing off the dust_

_You hear my voice, you hear that sound_

_Like thunder going to shake the ground_

_You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)_

_Get ready 'cause I've had enough_

_I see it all, I see it now_

_[Chorus]_

_I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire_

'_Cause I am a champion and you're going to hear me roar_

_Louder, louder than a lion_

'_Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_You're gonna hear me roar_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_You'll hear me roar_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_You're gonna hear me roar..._

_Ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar_

_I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire_

'_Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar_

_Louder, louder than a lion_

'_Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_You're gonna hear me roar_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_You'll hear me roar_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_You're gonna hear me roar..._

Once the song is over I feel like a huge weight has just been lifted off my chest, I can finally breathe again. That song makes me feel in power and I am determined not to let anyone bring me down like Marvel did. My thoughts are quickly interrupted when I can feel someone eyes on me I turn around and I am met with the most beautiful blue eyes, my words choke up in my throat but I quickly recover that I am on a cliff... with a stranger standing behind me, I don't care how handsome, or beautiful his eyes are, or the way his muscles look in his shirt. _Shit Katniss snap of it, you can't think like that, stop staring and close your mouth. _Before I can even think of what to say he beats me to the point.

"You have an amazing voice." He says.

From the moment he first speaks I can't but help to feel that I wouldn't mind hearing that for the rest of my life, I could just listen to that and only that. _Wait what the hell are you thinking, he's some stranger he could be a fucking serial killer for all you know, snap out of it now._

"You were listening." I say not as a question but as a statement.

"Yeah. You could say that." He says with a smirk

"So you just walk around cliffs listening to girls sing, and just stand there and watch?" I ask sarcastically.

He actually looks surprised when he hears my tone of voice and his faces turns into a grin.

"No actually I was riding my motorcycle when I saw some chick on the edge of a cliff."

He says back almost daring me to answer back, when he thinks I am taking too long to answer he continues.

"So I decided to see if you were okay, and not trying to kill yourself. Then I noticed that you were singing so I stayed and listened just encase that was kind of the last thing you wanted to do before you were going to kill yourself "

"Well I wasn't going to jump, as you can see. So if you will excuse me." I walk pass him and see him heading to the edge of the cliff.

"Oh so now you're going to jump?" I tease. He smirks and sits down

"Nope just enjoying the view."

I get in my car and go to start it or at least try to. I realize that I left my car on all that time and now my battery is dead. I curse to myself and put my head on the staring wheel for a sec, before getting out and getting out my phone to call triple A.

"Car problems."

"Yup." I decided to sit next to him, this is really a big step for me considering that I'm not a social person but I have to remember that not everything in life is bad. I'm taking baby steps and realizing that I can have friends and talk to people without freaking out.

I stare at the sunset in awe. I don't even realize that I'm talking until the words already left my mouth.

"It really is beautiful."

"Yeah I was just thinking the same thing." I look at him but he isn't looking at the sunset, he's looking straight at me. I brush it off; I have no time for flirting I got to focus on training.

"Are you a serial killer?" I ask randomly and he looks at me like confused. So I continue. "I mean it's going to take a while for triple A to get here and I would feel a little comfortable if I knew I wasn't on a cliff with a crazy serial killer."

"Well then, no I'm not a serial killer." He chuckles. I still look at him suspiciously; he puts his right hand up. "I swear I'm not a serial killer, if I was I could of just pushed you over the side when I first got here."

"Good point. Well I'm Katniss." I decide not to say my last name, not wanting to give it out to a complete stranger.

"Well Katniss, I'm Cato." I've heard that name before but I couldn't really put my finger on it so I push it aside.

"So Cato, tell me about yourself." I find myself asking, I'm even surprised because I'm never this open. I'm stuck wondering why this stranger is making me feel all weird.

With hesitation he starts telling me that he is the only child, moved here about 2 years ago. Has a dog named Charlie, I asked him about the name because it seems weird that a big strong guy like Cato would have a dog named Charlie I thought it would be like killer or something. He later tells me that he's dad died of cancer 5 years ago and that's the reason why he decided to become a trainer because his dad, grandpa, and great grandfather was a trainer so I guess it runs in the family. When he is finished he turns and looks at me.

"Now it's your turn. Tell me all about you. Who is Katniss?" I look down at my hands, suddenly not wanting to talk anymore.

"I don't know." I hear a truck coming and I quickly get up and go to my car I talk to my triple A man and get jumper cables attached to my car. I turn around too look at the cliff only to see no one there, I look down the road and see Cato speeding off on his motorcycle, I turn back around and see a piece of paper on the ground with a rock on it. I look to the triple A man and see him taking the cables off of my car signaling that my car is done, I pay him and walk over and pick up the note.

_We will meet again_

_-Cato_

* * *

**So do you completely hate it or what. Lol. Please review and tell me how you feel and I will try to make it 1000x better nice time. Well until I next update this should be the week end if not sooner. Later Loves. **

**-Nique.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: So I know that I said that I was going to update the weekend but I couldn't wait to publish this, so here it is. A lot goes on in this chapter so I ask that you read it all and not just skim through, because trust me you won't understand what is going on unless you read it from beginning to the end. I promise you will not be disappointed. Please review what you think at the end.**

* * *

When I get home later that night those words kept replaying in my head, _we'll meet again._ How can he be so sure about that I mean we just met and only talked for an hour and then I just think of something, where the hell did he get a piece of paper and a pencil to write a note. I shake off that thought and get ready for bed, I take the note out of my pants pocket and put it in my nightstand there is just something about Cato that gives me a warm almost welcoming feeling; How can that be? I just met the guy 2 hours ago on a cliff. I push it aside and decide that I should try and get some sleep tonight, I fall into a nice deep sleep which hasn't happened for a while and the only thing I can think about is Cato.

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

I hit the off button on my alarm clock and check my IPhone. I see a message from Haymich.

_I'm giving you the week off after what happened last night, you need to get out of the gym for a while and live a life, I know your life has been hard sweetheart but you can't keep dwelling on the bad things. So now that I've gotten all the lovey dovey shit out I don't want to see you nowhere near the gym if I even see your car outside I will blow it up. Don't underestimate me. Stay away from the gym. _

_-H_

I certainly don't doubt that Haymich will blow up my car especially considering that one time some guy stole his liquor from the gym cabinet and Haymich (still drunk as ever) tackled the guy and beat the living shit out of him and pissed on his car, I don't think Haymich remembers that but I sure do and I bet that guy remembers every single detail. Anyways, I decided that I've laid in bed enough and that I should not waste my day off in the house so I get a shower, get dressed and go for a walk.

What started out as a walk turned into a jog, I'm actually enjoying my day off its really good weather and I'm just thinking that I should start doing this more often Panmen isn't really all that bad. I stop at the local store to get a water when I'm walking passed the alley I see a women that is dressed in almost nothing is getting the living crap beaten out of her, I start hyperventilating at the sight I run to the other side so I won't be seen and put my back against the wall and try to breath normal but it's hard since I can still hear her screams in background I look down the street and I have one of two choices: walk away and pretend that I saw nothing or go and help this women. Before I even can make a decision I hear a soft barely audible.

"_You are mine bitch."_

That sets me off I gather up all the strength I have and go into the alley I see the man standing over top of her handling by her hair and I pull the guy with all my might off of the girl and throw him against the wall. It takes him a sec to realize what happening and tries to swing at me, on instinct I duck and punch him in the stomach and continue just beating the shit out of him, during this time I re-live all the times that Marvel has over powered me, made me feel worthless, weak, and just dead inside.

I come out of my state of mind when I feel a weak grip on my leg, I turn around and I see the girl trying to get me to stop, I look in front of me and see the worthless piece of shit crying out in agony. It takes will power to not kick him in his pathetic face, I help the woman up seeing that she looks worse than I thought and it instantly brings back memories I push them aside choosing that this isn't the time to go into one of my moods right now this women needs my help. I call 911 and help her to the end of the alley way he whispers a faint thank you and I nod in response, when the ambulance finally comes and the medics ask me what happen I tell them what I saw and point to the filth laying in the alley way.

A by stander obliviously hearing everything that I've told the medic offers to drive me to the hospital I can't help but feel that I need to be there for this women to make sure that she's alright, when I get to the hospital the nurse tells me that I can wait in the waiting room. I end up walking to the cafeteria and getting a coffee I sit down at a table and think about today's events, my thoughts are interrupted when I feel a tap on my shoulder I turn around and see those dazzling blue eyes that I adore.

"Cato." I say almost in a whisper.

"What cat got your tongue Katniss or are you just so star struck to see me, I mean I know I'm handsome but damn." He says cockily but I can hear the hint of jokiness in his voice. Not really in the mood to joke around I just stare back down at my cup.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and it slides down my arm I look up to see that Cato and is now sitting next to me with a concerned look on his face.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"What makes you think that something is wrong." Trying to avoid his question. "Why do you care anyway?"

"You don't have the usual fire in your eyes, that's kind of the hard thing to miss and I just do okay. Stop trying to avoid the question and tell me what's wrong."

I look into those blue eyes and I immediately know that there is no way that he's just going to let this go, so I give in and start to pour it all out.

"Haymich gave me the week off so I decided to take a walk, get some fresh air. I was going to stop at the store to get some water when I notice that a girl is getting the living shit beaten out of her so I decided to intervene and stop the attacker. The girl thanked me and I came here to make sure that she was okay. But I couldn't help thinking that how can someone just beat up a women like that, how can you sleep at night when you know that your causing someone intentionally causing pain for no reason.

To intentionally make the other person feel beneath you; below you, trying to destroy whatever self-respect they have left, to sit there and laugh when you're crying on the floor begging them to stop, trying to crawl away knowing that its useless that no matter you know that he'll never let you go, that he doesn't want you but don't want to be free live your life to the fullest. He enjoys making you feel like complete shit, try to kill you but purposely never completes the mission because he wants to make you suffer more, never getting tired after 3 fucking years to make your life a living hell. Then one day he slips up and leaves you outside on the lawn only to have you found by some random guy and you just lay there unable to move thinking that this is the end. That this guy is going to finish you off, going to finally give you what you have been waiting for 3 years. But instead he carries you to his car and tells you that everything is going to be okay, clean up your cut, wounds, etc. He makes you feel safe but you still want him to stay at arm's length because of every fucked up thing you've been through in your life and you can't trust. But he gives up a bed and a place to stay and gives you this red blanket that makes you feel like you have just hugged clouds and just for once in your life you're aren't afraid. The next day he gives you some sweats which is a big step up from what you have been wearing previously, you get dressed and he takes you to the park with hot chocolate, he doesn't try to push you into a conversation already knowing a half of what happened just by how he found you in the first place.

You finally start to think that your life is getting turned right sided up but only to have it turn 10x worst when he leaves for a split sec to go get you more to drink, to only have it ruined by someone whispering in your ear _"I thought I lost my kitten"._ You don't have to turn around to know who just spoke those words, he threatens to kill your new "friend" if you scream or make a scene you don't want to drag an innocent man into this not wanting to cause him more problems than you already have so you get up quietly and go back to the hell that you would do anything to get out of. You are met with twice as many beatings sometimes just for breathing to loud but one day you've finally had enough, after he has gone as far as taking the one thing that you cherish more to you. You finally snap beat the living shit outta him and drive far and far away never looking back. To finally have a second chance at life but you never forget about the guy with the red blanket."

I let out a deep breath after getting that all off my chest. I don't even notice I was crying until I feel hands on my face wiping the tears I look up to see Cato looking intently at me with hidden angry but I can feel that it isn't directed at me and I just realized that he just listened to everything that I just said.

"It was you wasn't it… The girl from your story." He asks.

I nod. Tears threatening to fall again.

He looks like he wants to say something but thinks against it. He looks away not looking me in the eyes, thinking that I've probably scared him off, I get up when a strong hand grabs my forearm and says something inaudible. I turn around and look at him silently asking him with my eyes what he said. He takes a moment before answering and gestures for me to sit back down I sit down and wait patiently for him to continue.

"It was blue." He says again.

I look at confused and he sees me struggling to understand what he was talking about.

"The blanket. It was blue not red, the interior side of red but mainly blue." He elaborates, looking me straight in the eye. Something clicks in my head. The blanket from my story… how would he know that? Wait... That means… No it couldn't be.

He's the mystery guy from my past.

The one that gave me hope.

"I never stopped looking for you Katniss."

* * *

**End Note: So what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Don't worry loves I got plenty more, but I will not update until I get 5 more reviews, only because I want to see how you guys feel about this story so far and this chapter because I just typed my heart out. Over 2K words, I tried to make this one lengthy because some people were requesting that so I hope you guys are happy and I can't wait to publish the next chapter and I would love to do that soon so please review.!**

**-Nique**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Well I would like to do a personal shout out to Finnislife because he is the reason I got 10 reviews and the reason that I am updating. I thank all the people who did review and honestly gave me some really good feedback, I love and appreciate that. Now what you guys have hopefully been waiting for is Chapter 4. Hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

_I never stopped looking for you Katniss._

I stare at him in shock. Not knowing what to say, what to feel. What do you say to the person who gave you hope, the person who made you feel safe, gave you a choice, didn't force you into anything, took care of you and saw you as a person; not as something that can owned.

"T-thank you" I stutter after finally getting my voice back. I suddenly feel overwhelmed and I get up and speed walk out of the hospital not wanting to draw more attention then I already have. When the automatic doors open I feel a refreshing gush of air, I look around realizing that I don't have my car here so I just run. I don't know why I just ran away from what might be the most amazing human being on this planet but I just have to get away from this situation. I run and run, I stop when I see a no entry sign at the entrance to the cliff. I just need to release some energy so I hop the fence and run up the curved road and when I get to the top I look at the horizon and it really is relaxing up here.

I hear foot steps behind me and I turn around and see that Cato has followed me all the way up here. How did he even keep up with me? Why did he follow me?

He stops a couple feet in front of me, his face is flushed but he doesn't even look tired like this was just a jog to him.

"You're a hard woman to keep up with Katniss" He chuckles lightly. Obliviously trying to catch his breath.

"Well I wasn't expecting to be followed" I snap. He is suddenly way closer than I thought, only an arm length away.

"Well it wasn't that hard considering you're the only person in Panem that would sprint 2 miles" He says jokingly.

"Well that's true, I have a history of running so that helps" I joke back but when I look in his eyes I see that they have become suddenly serious.

He moves closer and becomes face to face with me.

"Why Katniss." He asks. I know what he's talking about, but not wanting to talk about this right now I quickly change the subject.

"Well you know my mother was a runner-"he interrupts me.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about Katniss, that day in the park. Why did you run away? I spent hours looking for you." He says almost on the brink of yelling. "I was worried sick outta my mind, do you know how guilty I felt that I just let you run away probably back into worse than before. I wanted to get you help Katniss, I wanted to be the one to help you." He finishes his voice much quieter than before.

"I didn't want to go back!" I yell back, getting mad at the fact that he thinks that I would just go back so easily after everything that he did for me.

"Then why did you." He says now yelling again.

"Because I had no choice! I didn't just go running back into his arms, when you left he found me sitting there on the bench he threatened your life if I didn't go, I didn't want you to get hurt let alone get in more deep in my fucked up life then you already have. You were a stranger to me but you gave me hope and I would've been damned if I let him take another person that I cared about away from me." I finish with tears yet again in my eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere Katniss" He puts his hands around my face, making me look at him. I move my face out of his hands. He opens his mouth to speak again when I cut him off.

"Just leave; I don't need your pity. Besides you don't want to get involved with me it only leads to destruction and pain." I say not meeting his eyes. He grabs my chin forcing me too look at him. I have a feeling this guy has a thing about eye contact. Once he figures that I'm not going to break eye contact he moves his hands down to my arms.

"Katniss shut up and just listen to me." He says. I keep my mouth closed having the feeling that he has something important to say. I nod silently telling him that I won't interrupt and to continue.

"Now first off I don't pity you, not even back when I first met you. All I was thinking is that how can someone do that to this beautiful creature, all I wanted to do is ring the neck of the sick bastard that hurt you. I have a short temper it took all the strength not to bust into the house I found you in front of and bash a couple heads and demand answers but I knew that you needed help. When we got back to my house you barely conscious so I cleaned you up, put you in some of my sweats and laid you in my bed. Now I know what you must be thinking, trust me when I cleaned you up and undressed you the last thing I was thinking of was anything inappropriate. Anyways later on at the park when I came back with another hot chocolate and I saw that you weren't there I lost my mind, I was flipping benches, punching light posts, I remember being so pissed that I was so stupid, that I did something to scare you, hell I didn't even introduce myself I was just some stranger to you and I didn't blame you for running away because I probably would have too. I just felt the need to comfort you and make you feel safe, to take you away from all the pain and show you that I could be your savior. And still can be." He looks at me intently, and I can't detect any hint of lying or anything, just pure honesty.

"You are my savior. After he found I prayed every night that you would somehow find me and safe me again. But I figured that you were just being nice and went back to your normal life."

"After you left Katniss nothing ever felt right, I thought about you constantly and when I saw you run away from me at the hospital I never felt so empty."

"I didn't know you cared so much, I thought you would have just let me go." I whisper. He tilts my chin up.

"I let you get away once Katniss, I'm not planning on it happening again" He says in a whisper back but loud enough that I can hear him.

With that he presses his lips against mine and I immediately kissed him back. Our lips fit like a puzzle and I feel like my body has been set on fire, this is the most amazing feeling in the world. Never wanting it to stop I pull myself closer to him. Finally he pulls away after a couple mins with a smirk on his face.

"What?" I ask him.

"I knew you could resist all of this handsomeness" He says cockily. Taking a seat on the ground.

"Trust me, I've met better." I smirk back. Suddenly I am pulled down and I land on top of him and he puts an arm around my lower back, trapping me so I couldn't get up.

"Really?"

"No" I say and I capture his lips again and again after that I lay my head on his chest watching the sunset and listening to the water below and for the first time in my life.

I finally found happiness.

* * *

**Authors Note: **

**Sooooo what did you guys think? Cato finally admitted his true feelings, so will everything be perfect or will something send everything crumbling down. Review and find out the next time I update. I really appreciate all my fans out there that stick with this story and review. Hopefully I get some more reviews this time because I will not update again until I reach 20 reviews. So only ten more to go, how fast I update is completely up to you guys.! I love you all. **

**-Nique**


	5. Chapter 5: Catos POV

**Authors Note: Hey guys. So as promised this is what you all have been waiting for…. A Cato POV.! I'm doing this for InLuvWithHG; she wanted this so I hope you guys like this. And I want to thank everyone who Reviewed I really appreciate it. I love all of my fans and I'm so sorry that I didn't update yesterday, but I don't know what's happening but it won't let me see your guys reviews until the day after you send them so while I was thinking there were only 16 there was actually 20 so I apologize. But enough of my talking, I hope you guys enjoy.**

**CATO POV**

* * *

It's her, it's really her; the girl I fell in love with a year ago. I know what you must be thinking how you fall in love with someone you barely know, I thought the same thing but one look in her eyes and I knew I didn't stand a chance. Yeah I know what else you might be thinking, Cato the hardcore trainer, never shows emotion and will beat any guy to a pulp that challenges him, but that all seems to go away when I look at her I just want to hold her and protect her and I will be damned if I let any asshole touch her again. I wanted to ring that motherfuckers head off that abused her all those years ago.

How can someone take advantage of her the way he did, no women deserves to be treated like that. The one thing my mom always told me was to never lay a harmful hand on a woman, no matter what.

I feel her stir next to me, I feel stupid that I just now realized that she fell asleep even though I swear I've been staring at her this whole time. I get up slowly; not wanting to wake her and I carry her in a bridal style down the hill and start to walk to my house. When I get do my house I easily open the door with one hand, I kick the door shut and I take her upstairs and lay her down. I kiss her forehead and grab a blanket to lay over her, on my way out the door I take one more look at her and it instantly brings back memories.

"_Fuck." I curse. I'm late, I'm so fucking late. The match started 20 min ago, if it wasn't for this traffic and them calling me at the last min to fill in because the one dude passed out at the sight of blood. What kind of MMA trainer can't stand the sight of blood? _

_I come to a stop light and I look at the traffic in front of me and I decided I might as well taken the long way but the way the traffic looks, I'll get there much faster going this way. I drive down a road and start speeding, something out of the corner of my eye catches my attention as I pass a house, and I stop and back up and realize that it's a person._

_A Women._

_I get out of my car, knowing that there's no way that I'm going to pretend that I didn't see her, I pick her up and put her in the backseat of my car. I make a U-turn to go to my house and as I'm driving I think that I should just take her to the hospital, but what am I going to say… 'Oh hey, I found this chick in a yard unconscious, beaten up, so here you go'. I take a look at her threw my re-view mirror and I realize that she is beautiful, even with the scars. I decided not to go to the hospital because the police around here won't do shit if she tells them what happens after she gets released out of the hospital, the police think that no one in Panmen is ever capable of doing something bad. Bullshit. I turn into my drive way and pick her out of backseat being extremely careful, when I get inside and lay her down on the couch I see that she is starting to wake up._

"_Miss? Miss, can you hear me?" I say in whisper not wanting to startle her. _

_She takes one look of me and her eyes widen, looks around frantically trying to figure out where she is, I put a hand on her arm and she recoils and I immediately remove my hand. _

"_Don't worry; I'm not going to hurt you." She stares at me for a while; I can see her in eyes that she is trying to find the quickest way out of here._

"_You're free to leave whenever but you have some cuts that I think I can help with." Before I can even finish my sentence, she passes out again. She looks like she hasn't eaten in days, she's probably dehydrated. I pick her up deciding that the best bet was to give her a shower. I slowly undress her, not wanting to cause her more pain I wash down her body, she is absolutely beautiful. But this is not the time to think about that, this girl has obviously been through hell and doesn't need to think that I'm trying to do something inappropriate with her, I would never take advantage of women that way. After I'm done I dry her off and put her in some of my sweats and lay her down on my bed with some covers over her. _

_I go downstairs to fix her something to eat. I look at my phone and see 10 missed calls. Shit I forgot all about the match, I call back the manager and tell him that something came up and that I'm not going to be able to make it. I hang up and get started on fixing her something to eat I go with one of my favor things as a child to eat, grilled cheese with tomato soup. I head back upstairs and I see that she is already awake. I put the food down next to her and see that she took off the covers, obviously she got hot so I get a my favorite blue blanket that always made me feel safe, I put it around her. I'm surprised that she isn't thrashing around trying to get away. _

"_I'm not going to hurt you, I swear"_

_She looks at me and I see that it's hard for her to talk, and that's when I notice the marks on her neck probably from being strangled I clench my fist, trying to stay calm, not wanting to scare her so I get a bottled water out of the mini fridge in my room, open it for her and hand it to her. She takes it gladly and starts eating; after she is done I pick up the stuff to take it downstairs and she drifts off to sleep, I smile because she just looks so peaceful and gorgeous. I walk out of the room and go downstairs and wash the dishes, after I am done I punch the wall as hard as I can._

_How can someone do that to a woman, I know that she's been through hell just by looking at her. Not wanting to punch more holes in the wall and end up waking her and scaring her to death, I lie down on the couch and stare at the ceiling thinking about the beautiful girl upstairs and how someone has to be really fucked up in the head to treat a girl like this. I eventually fall asleep and my dreams are filled with the mystery girl._

"Sweet dreams Katniss." And with that I walk out the room knowing that she's safe and will protect her no matter what it takes.

* * *

**Authors Note: I know it's on the short side but I really wanted you guys to get Cato's POV on how he met Katniss and a lil bit of his back story. I would also love to do another Cato POV but only if you guys want that, so review and tell me what you think and also review and tell me if you want to see Cato POV more often. **

**-Nique**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: I would like to thank the four people that did review I really appreciate it. Now I know I said that I wasn't going to update until 30 reviews but I really don't see that happening any time soon so I might as well update now. This chapter is going to be an extra-long chapter. A lot is going to happen so with that being said after this chapter I will not review until I have 40 reviews. Just putting that out there. But here you go… Chapter 6. CATOs POV with a little twist near the end.**

* * *

_The next day…_

I wake up to the smell of pancakes and bacon, I get up and go into the kitchen and see Katniss in her own little world cooking away. I also see that she changed into one of my t-shirts and since I'm way bigger than her it fits her like a night gown ending right above her knee, she looks sexy as hell. I walk up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist; she jumps for a sec but immediately relaxes and leans back into me.

"Someone's awake." She turns around smiling up at me.

"Well when you have a gorgeous girl cooking in your kitchen it's very difficult to stay asleep." I smirk looking down at her.

"I saw you sleeping on the couch, why didn't you just come up and lay down with me." She asks. I have one of two choices… lie and say that I fell asleep watching TV or be honest. I eventually decided that she has had enough of people lying to her, so I go with the truth.

"Well you looked so peaceful and happy I didn't want to disturb you and I just didn't want to wake up and think that I took advantage of you. If we are going to do this I want to go slow, only because you've been through a lot and I don't want to push you into anything."

She looks up at me and I can't read her eyes like I normally and for the first time, I'm actually scared. But I am quickly broken out of my thoughts but her lips crashing on mine, I immediately kiss her back. When she pulls back I give her a confused look. She just chuckles and pecks me one my lips one more time.

"Thank you." She finally says.

_Later that day._

Katniss went back to her house to get changed even though I persisted that she looked just fine with just my t-shirt on. When she finally went home after and insane make out session, I took the time to clean up my house and I make a phone call.

"Hello. PBs ring jewelry, this is Megan speaking how may I help you."

"Yes. This is Cato Ludwig, I was the one who called this morning and I wanted to know when I could pick up my order."

"Ah yes. Mr. Ludwig, whenever you want to that's fine."

"Alright. Thank you."

"Anytime Mr. Ludwig. Have a nice day."

I hang up the phone after making a couple more phone calls and get in the shower then get dressed and ready for tonight. I text Katniss and tell her to meet me on the beach at 7:00 and that I'll be waiting for her on the boardwalk.

I get to the beach at 6:30 and start setting up what I have planned. I bought out the whole beach until 10, I didn't even know you could buy out a beach, but I guess being a big, muscular guy has its perks. I wait on the boardwalk with a rose in my hand waiting for Katniss to arrive. I see her pull out and she gets out and walks over too me with wide eyes.

"W-what is all this." She stammers.

"Well beautiful." I push a stray hair behind her ear. "This is all for you."

"You planned all this for me?" She says shocked.

"Of course." I grab her hand and pull her close. "You're mine to spoil beautiful, don't ever think different." I kiss her lightly and guide to the picnic that I have laid out on the beach.

"Cato… This is wonderful, but this is too much. How can I ever repay you-"I cut her off with a kiss and lean back and look her straight in the eyes.

"Stop. It's never too much when it comes to you." I say sternly. My demeanor immediately softens when I think that she understands that I love her and want to do this for her. "So my dear, eat away."

We eat, talk and laugh for most of the part and I can't remember a time when I was happier, I look at the sky and see that the sun is almost setting and I think to myself that it's almost time. I get up and pull her up with me lightly and pick her up bridal style despite her whining for me to put her down. I go into the water until it's up to my knees and set her down.

"Cato!" She wails and hit my arm. "Why are we in the water, its freezing."

"I have something very important to tell you but first." I reach in my pocket and pull out the necklace with the ring on it and put it around her neck. She looks at it almost as if this was all a dream and she's waiting to wake up. I take her hands.

"This is not an engagement ring, it's simply an I love you ring. I had it engraved so It says '_No matter what, I'll always love you. Ill scream it from the roof tops until I'm blue.' All I ask is that you wear this all the time.."_

She looks star stuck and looks at the ring around her diamond necklace.

"I promise I'll wear this, but there's a slash after 'blue', is there something I'm not getting." I smile at her cluelessness.

"No love. There is something else that goes with this, but that's for me to know and for you not to worry your pretty little head about, at least not yet." I kiss her nose.

"So tell me again why are we in the water?" I spin her around and tell her too look down and I am pleased when I hear her gasp at the sight.

KATNISS POV

I don't know what to say, what you say. Saying thank you just doesn't cut it. I can't believe he did this, I mean the ring is beyond amazing but this… this is astounding.

What I am staring at is a heart stone imbedded in the ocean ground underneath the water and it says: _"I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where. I love you simply, without problems or pride: I love you in this way because I do not know any other way of loving but this, in which there is no I or you, so intimate that your hand upon my chest is my hand, so intimate that when I fall asleep your eyes close. I love you til the end of time Katniss. -Cato"_

Tears stream down my face and I turn around and jump into his arms and he catches me and holds me up as I kiss him intently for what seems to be like hours, I keep questioning him on why me? Why did he choose to spend so much money on me of all people? All he says is "Because I love you"

As we walk back to the beach I look up to my amazing boyfriend and think about what an amazing first date I just had.

"You really know how to make a girl feel special." I say with true honestly.

"Only for you beautiful" I love it when he calls me that, it just sends chills down my spine. After we separate and I get in my car and drive home, I sit in my car for a while and just think about how when I was so down and so low that I found a ray of sun shine, a man who really cares that shouldn't have too, he is truly my hope.

I get out on my car and search in my purse for my keys, I don't know why girls carry these, they get so messy and I just hate it. Pockets are so much more convent. I finally get my keys out but end up dropping them, I sigh and pick them up only to notice a piece a paper sticking out of my door. I pick up the paper and at first I'm confused as to why someone would leave a note instead of call. I pick it up and open it and it reads:

_You can't run Kitty-Kat you know I always find you. I'll see you soon._

I drop the note and instantly become paralyzed with fear, I don't need a signature to know who wrote it. No one ever calls me kitty-Kat, there's only one person that would call me that.

Marvel.

* * *

**Authors Note: So… What do you guys think? You like my twists and turns. I hope you guys don't hate me for stopping there and having her world go from an 100 to a 0 but I had to do it, so that the rest of the story would add up. There wont be a lot of Marvel in this story he will probably only be in the next chapter and only partial mentioned in chapter 8. And as I want to remind you guys I will not update until I reach 40 reviews but I really want to thank all my reviewers I love you guys. And im thinking about having a contest and letting one of you guys pick a special scene that I will right in my story. I love you all. REVIEW!**

**-Nique**

**( and the quote that was embedded on the stone, was a quote from Pablo Neruda.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note… Again I am so sorry for the late update, I don't know that you guys review until days later I don't know why but I do. Anyway it's been a pretty crazy week. I have to finish an essay today that do tomorrow in class so depending on when I get finished with that is going to determine if I update 2 chapters tonight to make up for the delay in updating. Another thing I want to address is that I am so thankful for the followers and reviews I love you all and hope that you all enjoy my story. So here ladies and gentlemen is Chapter 7.**

* * *

**Cato POV**

As I lie in bed and recount the events that happened to day I can't help but smile. The look on Katniss' face was beyond amazing, the way she smiled, and giggled. I wouldn't mind looking at that for the rest of my life. She is really something special and I will not let her go again, this time I will show her that she is prefect and deserves to be treated like a princess no matter how suborn she is.

When I wake up I get a shower and get dressed but not before texting Katniss.

_Good morning beautiful._ I send

Any other day I would of called men pussies if they sent their girlfriend that but when I get around Katniss I become a different Cato; a nicer, caring, loving one. This will only be directed towards her, anyone else I could give a fuck about. As long as Katniss is happy then so am I.

I grab an apple and get in my car and drive to the gym, after my usual 3 hour intense work out I check my phone and see that Katniss still hasn't texted me back which is odd because she is normally a fast texter. I call her and it immediately goes to voicemail. I begin to worry but shake it off; maybe she didn't charge her phone last night. I try to shake off the feeling that something is wrong but I just have to make sure.

I leave the gym after a quick shower and drive over to Katniss' house. I knock on her door but don't get an answer. I look and I see that he car in the drive way so I begin to grow confused. Why is she ignoring me? I continue pounding on the door, calling her name begging her to open up. I'm about to turn away to give up when I hear a loud bang come from inside her house, I kick in her door and look around to see everything perfectly fine. But I don't see Katniss; I go upstairs and walk into Katniss' room only to find her in the corner hugging her legs, rocking back in forth. I am at her side in a second.

"Katniss?" I whisper. "Baby, what's wrong?" she doesn't answer, all she does is shake her head back and forth. I go to grab her arm and she flinches a part of me is both hurt that she flinched away from me but also curious on why she is acting like this. Taking a chance I pick her up and set her on her bed, she doesn't look at me she just stares off into space. I keep pleading with her to talk to me, to tell me why she is acting like this but it's no use so I put my arms around her and pull her close, rubbing circles in her back and whispers soothing words in her ear. I don't know how long we stay like this but next thing I know it's dark outside. I keep trying to think of possible ways on why she might be acting like this.

"He's never going to go away." Her voice breaks me out of deep thought. I kiss the top of her head.

"Who baby?" I ask cautiously.

"Marvel." She says barely audible. I almost begin to ask who marvel is but then something clicks in my head and I immediately know who she is talking about.

"He was here… He knows where I live… It's happening all over again." Her voice cracks before she can finish her sentence. I sit up pissed the fuck off that he is still having this effect on her and I want nothing more than to just break every bone in his disgusting body.

"Katniss listen to me." I say trying to keep the harshness out of my voice, she looks up at me and she can tell that I'm about to lose it.

"That motherfucker won't lay a finger on you, I won't let it happen." I take her hands in mine. "I will protect you no matter what" I wipe the tears off of her face. Her phone rings when she says 'hello' I can see the fear in her eyes and I immediately know who the person on the other side of the phone is, I take the phone away from her and walk out into the hallway so she is out of earshot.

"Listen here you son of a bitch, come near Katniss again and I will personally make your life a living hell. If you so much as contact Katniss again I will find you, break all the bones in your body one by one, cut off you're limbs and send each body part to a member of your family. As a matter of fact I might just grind up your body, and make a nice meal for your family. Don't think about Katniss, I don't want you to breathe the same air as her. Because what you did to her I will do 10x worse to you if I ever see you, so fuck off and leave my girl alone. Do I make myself clear?" I growl into the phone. I wait for a response but never get one so I hang up and go back to Katniss.

"Come on." I say to her as I take her hand and lift her up.

"Where are we going?" She questions.

"Well I'm going to go fix your door then I'm going to come up her and help you pack your things because you're moving in with me. If this bastard knows where you live then you're not safe here." I kiss her cheek and walk down stairs.

Nobody messes with my girl.

* * *

**Authors Note: Soooo what did you think. I was thinking of doing a Katniss POV later on tonight but like I said that counts on if I get my essay done, but I hope you guys like this chapter I know its short but I really need to get started I love you all and hope that you review.!**

**-Nique**


	8. REALLY IMPORTANT!

Should i review tonight.? I feeling in a happy mood today. And just for future chapters i want to know...

1) Should cato and katniss get married?

2)Should cato and katniss have children?

3)If you said yes to the second one then how many should they have?

4) After Marvel shows up again( yes he will show up again) should he make another appearance?

5) What kind of wedding should cato and katniss have?

6) And i dont think i put catos last name in here.. scroll towards the bottom for further explanation

7) Sequel?

Okay.. so you all hopefully read the options, i would rather that if you answer the questions to PM me because i will get hem faster that way then by review but if you want to review your answers then you can but it might take longer. And... If you have an idea for question #5 then PM me it and if i think it fits the story and it is a really good one i will have that as their wedding and you will be able to be apart of the story, in some way you will be in the story. And.. for those who have a good idea for Catos last name then PM me and you also will be incorporated into the story. Please review or PM me because these are things that i need to know ASAP.!


	9. Authors Note 4

Authors Note:

Im so sorry to those of you who actually like my story but I wasn't getting the feed back that I liked. No one seemed interested in my story but I am NOT going to stop this story because some of you like this story and I shouldn't just stop because only like 10 people liked this story. I love all you guys that reviewed and liked my story, so I will update I just do not know when, but I will continue I just hope that some of you guys don't give up on me yet. I just need to get some inspiration. Im so sorry, I will continue though so until next time….

-Nique


	10. Chapter 10 Part 1 of 3

**Authors Note: I'm am sooo sooo sorry for the long wait, that should of never happen. I feel like such a hypocrite because I hate it when authors take years to update and here I am basically doing the same thing to you guys, I am so sorry and I will be doing regular updates. I am leaving for vacation soon but I will try to give you guys at least 3 more update before I leave. Extra-long chapter because you guys are awesome and didn't give up on me.**

* * *

When I come to I notice that I'm in a dark room. I try to move my hands but I can't, when my eyes adjust to the light I see that they are suspended above my head, tied together and on a chain that's connected to the ceiling. I move my legs and see that he wasn't smart enough to tie my feet together. I look around the room and see that it's completely empty except for a bed, my face drains of all color I know what he is planning to do later. I fight the will to cry, I bite down on my lip hard. I can't not, NO will not let this fucker get the satisfaction of seeing me cry. I need to be strong. I hear the door unlock and in comes the man of the hour.

"Ah I see that you have finally awakened kitten" he smiles as he walks around me looking me up and down. He stands in front of me with that smug smile and touches my upper thigh; I knee him in a place where the suns don't shine. When he finally gets himself together he gets up and slams me across the face. I can taste the blood in my mouth, when I gather up enough salvia I spit it in his face. He steps back and wipes his face off.

"I see you're still a bitch" he sneers at me. "But we will fix that later when we have play time" he turns on a light and I let my eyes readjust and see a scar running down his face from his eye to his jaw.

"Nice scar, please do tell did you get that when I was scratching your face or bashing your face in with a lamp" I snap back.

Suddenly he is face to face with me. "I see someone grew some balls."

I look him up and down, his pants are tight, but there's nothing much to look at.

"And I see your balls still haven't dropped yet" I smirk back.

He clenches his fist like he is about to hit me. I prepare for the impact but it never comes.

"Don't worry kitten, you will soon get a taste of this big cock" He pushes his self-up against me. "I know you missed me"

"Missed what? Your 3 inch dick or your girlish hands" I look up at him.

He doesn't say anything, he just unhooks the chain from the wall and pushes me on the bed and gets on top of me and leans close. I can feel his hot breath on my neck.

"No more talking kitten, now it's time to have some fun" he whispers in my ear.

* * *

**CATO'S POV**

_I standing at the alter waiting for my beautiful bride to walk down this aisle and be mine forever. I look and see all of our close family and friends and know that they could not be more proud of both of us. The sunset is starting and it looks beautiful considering we have a beach wedding, all her idea of course. She went crazy for months to find the prefect flowers, music, and scenery. I let her do her thing, with no budget. I hear the music start to play and I turn to see the most gorgeous girl I can ever image with a long beautiful white dress, with sparkles running down the sides. She walks slowly towards me never breaking I contact, when she reaches me I take her hands in mine. She is my love, my future, my forever and most importantly my Katniss._

_Katniss…_

My hand shoots out, searching for katniss' body. When I don't feel anything I shoot up only to find an empty bed. Suddenly feelings wide awake I jump up outta bed.

"Katniss?" I call out. It's not like her to leave without telling me. I go downstairs and look out of the window and see her car here. That's weird. I see something in the drive way, I walk outside only in shorts and see her phone in the drive way I pick it up. I immediately start to panic; katniss wouldn't run off like this.

"KATNISS!" I yell out. Looking around for anything sort of clue to where she could've gone. Her cell phone starts to ring and I answer it.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Yes, is this Mrs. Everdeen." The person responds

"This is her fiancé. Who is this" I answer.

"This is officer Payton. I am calling to inform Mrs. Everdeen that her ex Marvel Goodwill has escaped from our holding cells, after being arrested for a DUI." Payton responds.

All I see from there is red.

"If I could speak to Ms. Everdeen, I would like to explain everything to her." Payton continues.

"Katniss is missing, and you mean to tell me that you let this sick motherfucker who raped and abused my fiancé escape from your custody." I growl.

"Oh my..." Payton whispers. "I promise we will get your fiancé back"

"No. Your people have done enough. I will find her, and I promise you, if she is hurt in anyway. You. Will. Be. Next." I growl into the phone.

I put her phone in my pocket and clench and unclench my fist. I punch the nearest thing to me, which is my car. There's a huge dent and my hand is throbbing, but I have no time to think about that. My fiancé, my Katniss is missing and that fucker took her. No, it's not going down like that. I go back in the house and get dress then go into the spare room and into the closet and take out the false bottom and take out two duffle bags and set them on the bed. I take out the ones I want and put them in a bag.

This contains my AC-556, AK 5, AK-47, Daewoo K1, and FN SCAR. I silently thank my mom, who was a police officer she taught me about guns and how to shoot. I load each one, I remember when I got to shoot moving targets I was so happy when I finally shot one through the center that's been over 15 years ago. It's about time I get some more target practice and I know exactly who my next target is.

I'm coming for you Marvel.

* * *

**This chapter is far from over, there is more and it is coming. You want to know when? Today soon after I post this chapter I will begin typing the part two of this chapter, I would have written them together but I wanted to give you a taste of this chapter before you completely give up on me. I love you guys and in the meantime review and let me know how you felt about this part of the chapter. This chapter will have 3 parts. Part two is starting right now!**

**-Nique**


	11. Chapter 10 part 2

Authors Note: So... what did you guys think of Part one. Like it? Hate it? Well review of course. After you read this chapter. Like I said before these chapters were way overdue. And I am so sorry. I love all of the people who have read and review, even if you didn't review its okay. This story only has 64 reviews but that's okay because I know that it is because I have 64 amazing people who really like my story and appreciate what I wrote and wanted to tell me so I thank those 64 people and at of the end of Part three I will post a thank you too all of the people who reviewed and write a personal to each personal love you guys and I want to show it.

KATNISS POV

Marvel takes something out of his back pocket and I see that it is a knife, he cuts off my shirt and runs the knife up my body but gentle enough not to cute me, he continues and goes across my chest and up my face. I lay completely still and I try to not let my fear show.

"Awe kitty, what's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" Marvel laughs. "You see, It took a lot to find you, but you see your pretty little boyfriend face seems to be everywhere and after a reporter saw you two at a hospital, I knew that you would be with him, so I followed you. I couldn't stand to see him have his hands all of you and kiss you…" he continues to ramble on but I don't listen, I close my eyes and remember what Cato said to me one time.

"_He took a lot of things away from you katniss, your virginity, your confidence, your spirit, your mind. He has controlled you a long time, but the one thing he can never take is who you are deep down. You are still who you were before you met him. You are Katniss Everdeen. Don't forget that."_

I keep replaying that in my mind and he is right.

I am Katniss motherfucking Everdeen. Scared of no one. I am the only one in control of my life, I am strong. I won't let this fucker take anything more away from me. He will not get a chance to do this again, one thing I NEVER do is go down without a fight. You better believe I'm going to put up on hell of a fight. I snap my eyes open and I'm pretty sure he can see the fire in my eyes because for a brief moment I can see worry in his eyes.

"Don't get any ideas kitten" he sneers. "Now be a good girl, I have to get some toys for us… well for you. I'm sure you will enjoy them. You're still the little slut I remember." He gets up and walks out the room locking the door behind him. I start working away at the rope tied around my hands, sawing them at the wood and to my surprise it is working, I am almost done when I hear the door unlock I immediately stop and Marvel comes in with a little metal table, he sets it down and takes out a black bag and pulls out a needle and fills it with something, probably something to make me incoherent.

"Now be still kitten, wouldn't want you to get hurt." He comes near me and I take that as a chance to attack. I joist forward to sit up, hard enough to break the rope on my hands and a piece of the head board. Marvel who was just standing there probably still in shock comes at me; I take the piece of wood and hits the needle of his hand.

"Ow. You bitch." He grabs his hand. I jump off the bed and stand so we are only a few feet apart. He straightens up and I back up against the door but not leave. No I'm not running away this time. I close the door and break of the handle so neither of us can leave. I throw the handle across the room and it lands with a thud

Marvel looks at the handle on the ground then back up to me.

"I see you grew some balls kitten, you should know that you are no match for me." He glares at me.

"I beat your ass last time Marvel, I can do it again. But this time I will make sure you're dead." I snap back.

Marvel walks to me and I stiffen and he runs a hand across my face.

"Come on kitten, you don't really want to fight me." I knee him and when he bends down I punch him in the face, when he is on all floors I kick him and he falls on the floor holding his face and his side.

"You little-"he starts

"What Marvel, going to call me a bitch? Because you're the only bitch right now." I get in a fighting stance.

Marvel stands up. "You're going to regret this." He comes at me again and hits me in the face, I take the tray hits him upside the head and he tackles me to the floor, and starts throwing punches wildly. I go into my fighter mode and pretend that I am back in the ring and I need to win but this time I'm fight for my life. I get a sudden burst of strength and roll over so I am on top of him and throw punch after punch. I get up and stomp the shit outta him.

"Get". Kick. "Up". Kick. "You". Kick. "Piece". Kick. "Of. Kick. "Shit". Kick, kick, kick. I stop for a second and see that he isn't moving but unfornately still breathing, I drag him to the bed and lay him there like he had me. I look around and see the bag that he brought up before and I see some rope in it, I tie him up in every which way I can think of so he won't be able to a finger if he wanted.

I look at what else is in the bag and I see a gagged, I can only image what he wanted to use this for. I put it on him so he can't scream for help, and just basically because I don't want to hear his voice. After I am done I kick down the door and set the door up against the wall. I walk out of the room and downstairs and I instantly remember this house, it's the house where all of this began. I refuse to break down now. I see a phone and think about calling Cato, I am at least 3 hours away, and I don't want him interrupting something that I should've done years ago. But he must be worried sick I look at the clock and see that it's nearly 6 o'clock. I've been gone for an along time. I should call him.

I pick up the phone and dial his number and he answers on the first ring

"Who is this?" He growls into the phone

"Cato…" I hear him take a sharp intake.

"Katniss. Where are you? Are you okay? Where's the fucker? Oo I swear I'm going to kill that son of a bit-"

"Cato don't worry I'm fine. And he is a little occupied right now." I smirk into the phone remembering that he is tied up.

"Katniss don't do anything you would regret"

"No Cato, you do not get to say that to me, you know what he did to me." I snap

"I know and that bastard should be castrated, but I know you katniss, if you take his life it would haunt you."

"You don't know anything, so don't talk to me like I'm losing my mind."

"Where are you Katniss?" He voice went from angry and concerned to really worried.

I heard gurgling noises and I know that Marvel must of came to by now.

"I have to go… I will call you when it's done."

"Katniss don't ha-"I hang up the phone. Not wanting to go back to my "play time" with Marvel I look around the house around and I remember where Marvel keeps his gun, I wonder if he still keeps It in the same spot. I go into the living room and pull out the box from underneath the couch and open in and sure enough, there is a gun. I load it with a single bullet and put in the back of my pants and head up to continue my play time with Marvel.

Now I know I said it was three parts but it will probably be more than that only because there is a lot going on and I kind of want you to keep reading and reviewing as I am doing each chapter. As all of you should know is that I don't pre-write my stories, I am typing this all from my mind. So it is going to take my some time in-between chapters. So please review and let me know how you felt about this part of chapter 10. I know it should be chapter 9 but I messed up so now chapter 9 doesn't exist. But stay tuned for the next part, which I will start typing after I post this one and not to be greedy but I expect to at least to 5 reviews or more for each part I put up only because I want to know if you guys are liking what I am coming up.! So do your thing. Read and Review.

-Nique


	12. READ!

**IMPORTANT AUTORS NOTE: **

**Somebody just gave me this great idea. i am not going to give you guys the next chapters until i get atleast 5 reviews for my previous 2 parts of chapter 10 and if you guys so review the 10th reviewer of either part 1 or part 2 will have a very important part in this story and will have multiple appearance, so i would need that reviewers but not like your government name lol just first name or nickname, or you could even make up your own character but until i get those reviews i will not update and i would love to because what i am thinking about i think you guys will really love it, but... i cant do anything until you guys reviews so hurry.!**

**-Nique.**


	13. Important

I really am considering deleting this story because if no body is going to read and atleast review to let me know that im not just doing this for my own health then what is the point of continuing this story. I really love this story and i want to finish it but im not gonna waste my time and keep updating and get no results what so ever. Im sorry for those who like this story and i love all of you that did review because you guys are the best people ever and you guys actually care but if the results and stuff dont get better for this story then i will delete this story. Right now i just dont know what i want to do.


	14. Chapter 10 Part 3

**Authors Note: So guess who's not deleting this story…. IM NOT! Some of you guys really opened my eyes to see that it's not important of how many reviews a story gets, I'm doing this for you guys who really love the story and wants to read it. I'm going to keep updating and I'm not going to stop until the story comes to an end. And I really want to do a squeal but I am still thinking about it. Sooooo here's Part 3 of chapter 10. Hope you guys like it.**

* * *

**CATOS POV**

"Katniss don't ha-"I didn't get to finish my sentence then I heard the click signalizing that she hung up the phone. I run outside and I put my bag in the back seat, right when a cop car pulls up behind my car blocking me in my OWN driveway. I don't have time for this, Katniss could do something that she will regret for the rest of her life and I don't need some cop patronizing me right now. The two cops step out of the car and I put two and two together and realize that one of them must be Payton and the other one must be his partner.

"Mr. Ludwig" Payton nods and so does his partner. I eye down his partner, its bad enough I have Payton on my ass I don't need another cop trying to tell me how to find Katniss. Payton sees my death glare and takes a step forward.

"Mr. Ludwig I know that this must be an emotional time but as an officer of the law I am going to have to ask you to back off and let the officials handle this" He says

It takes all my might not to slap the horse shit out of this cop, first of how dare he even consider that I would back off. I let Katniss down once and let her get taken by this prick and I'm not going to sit around and do nothing. I AM going to find her and I AM going to bring her home.

"I'm sorry… Sir, but I can't do that. Katniss is my responsibility and I will find her my way." My eyes flash over to his partner "I don't need you or your partners help"

To my surprise Payton laughs and it catches me off guard. I eye him awkwardly.

"You were always suborn Cato, even when you were a little boy." He sees my confusion and continues. "I knew your parent when we were just kids ourselves, I was the best man at their wedding and used to baby sit you when you were a little brat… I see something's never change. I'm here to help you find your girlfriend Cato."

Taking in everything he just said, I figured that it would be easier to let them help and not go to jail for assaulting a police officer.

"Fine. But when we find Katniss I get to talk to her, only me. You have no idea what she's been through; you wouldn't know how to talk to her."

"Do you know where she is?" Payton asks.

"I have an idea… Follow me." I tell them as I'm getting into my car. They both nod and they back out and let me out and we start the journey to find my Katniss… I just hope I'm not too late.

* * *

**KATNISS POV**

I walk back into the room and I see Marvel wide awake, struggling against the ropes. I don't know what comes over me but I start laughing. I lean up against the frame of the door and look at this pathetic piece of shit in front of me and I can't help but laugh. I walk over and I sit on the edge of the bed and I take the gag out of Marvels mouth and toss across the room and he starts coughing.

"What's the matter Marvel? Can't handle a little gag?" I smile down at him.

"You crazy bitch, untie me." He wheezes out.

"Why? Don't like feeling so useless? It's not so funny now that you're the bitch is it Marvel?"

"You stupid bitch. I will always have power over you. Every time you look over your shoulder, every time you put a bolt lock on your door, every time you flinch when someone touches you from behind, I put that fear in you. Don't act like you're some strong bitch because you got a gun and tied me up… Pathetic."

I punch him in the face.

"You're right I was a scared little bitch before, because I let some low life like you make me that way. I was scared to go out by myself, I was scared to be alone for too long, and I was scared to let someone get close because of you. But I overcame that, I'm engaged and I moved in with someone. But that isn't even the biggest accomplishment. I found who I am, I found that strong, independent, stubborn ass girl I was before I met you. What you fail to realize is that the girl that you use to punch, kick, stab and rape, that was scared to even question you, that was scared to love because the thought of that being taken away was the most horrific feeling of all time, that couldn't find the courage to stand up to you is long gone. I am Katniss mother fucking Everdeen and I am nobody's bitch."

Marvel laughs.

"Oh really, then go ahead kill me, if you are this bad bitch then kill me Everdeen. Do it"

I walk across the room and pick up the knife that Marvel dropped from the fight before and hold it up to the light.

"No, no, no. Not so fast Marvel. You of all people should know that I like to play with my food before I eat it." I smirk and walk over to him and the next 2 and a half hour my ears are filled with the sweet sounds of Marvel Greenwell screaming and crying like a little bitch.

* * *

I wipe the blood off of face and take a step back to admire my work. There are cuts and stabs all over Marvels body, but I won't give him the satisfaction for killing him just yet. I want him to suffer like I did for 3 fucking years. All of a sudden I hear the front door being kicked open and my named being screamed. It doesn't take a second for me to figure out who is calling my name.

I take the gun out of my pants and point it at Marvel, then I hear footsteps coming up the stairs and I can tell that there are more than two feet running up the stairs, next I see coming into the room is Cato and two police officers with their guns drawn. Cato sees Marvels condition and from the corner of my eye I can see him smirk alil but that only lasts a second and I can see the worry across his face. He puts his hands up and starts to walk towards me.

"Katniss drop the weapon." Cato try's to reason with me.

I ignore him and focus on Marvel, who is just lies there, barely conscious.

The two officers don't lower their guns and neither do I.

"You shouldn't of came Cato, this isn't your fight."

"It isn't yours either Katniss'." He says back

"Like hell it isn't, you weren't there for 3 years; you didn't have to go through what this sick bastard did to me." I snap back.

"I know Katniss… I know. But killing him isn't going to make you feel any better."

I consider lowering my gun and if this is all worth it. To go to jail for Manslaughter. Then the guest of the hour decides to open his big mouth.

"I knew you couldn't do it, you were always weak. Like when your little bitch of a sister died, you wouldn't stop crying."

"Katniss he's just trying to egg you on." Cato says warningly, but I can hear the anger in his voice and I know he wants to shoot him as much as I do. To my surprise the police officers just stand there and watch this whole thing on down.

"Too bad I couldn't get my hands on her; she had a tight litt-"Marvel starts.

The only thing I heard from that point was a single gunshot. But what I know for damn sure is that Marvel did not get to finish his sentence…

* * *

**Authors Note: So… What do you think...? Is Marvel dead? Well of course I know but I wanted to leave it with a kind of cliff hanger, I know it wasn't that good well because for one like I told you guys, I go off of my head so I was making this up as I go along. So I hope it's good.**

**-Nique.**


	15. Chapter 15

Authors Note:

Im back bitches! Its been like what? 2 years… I am beyond sorry I really forgot I had a story until I was going through some cato and katniss stories which I am currently obsessed with and I found my story and was like well shit, first I am going too remake the story because I see that some chapters are missing and are out of order and I even got confused. So I am going too reload all of the chapters including a new one! I have been so busy with school and I got a job so I work now and now with becoming a senior next year I will try my hardest to continue with this story and I will update almost every other week during this summer, I miss you guys and hope that some of you remember this story and still love this so that is why I am going too remake it! Please stay tuned and read because what I have instored for this story you will want too read! Love you all! I will try too upload a new chapter tomorrow if not tonight!

-Nique


End file.
